tai y sora dime que me quieres
by rober 666
Summary: bueno tai fue rechazado por sora pero no se rendida y no descansada asta llegar a su corazon
1. Chapter 1

hey muy buenas amigos aqui rober666 en un nuevo fic de digimon venga pues ojala os guste

era una tarde fría de san valentin y se podía admirad a una chica de cabellera pelirroja y ojos del mismo color entaba agachada sobre sus rodillas pensando

- fui una tonta por que lo ice -

mas temprano ese mismo día un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos color almendra sostenía un sobre que decía para sora el estaba pensando si era lo correcto decirle a sora lo que siente por ella y si lo rechaza mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza asta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hola taichi- dijo una chica de pelo rojo y ojos del mismo color

- eh, hola sora-dijo el

-que tenéis allí- dijo señalando su mano

- eh nada nada- dijo el

. venga taichi- dijo presionándolo

- bueno ten- le pasa una carta que dice}

18-2-2002

querida sora sabes tu eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero pero no de esa forma te lo digo creo que te amo pues no dejo de pensar en ti paso todas las noches abrazando mi almohada pensando que eres tu y bueno te doy esta carta con la esperanza de que me des una oportunidad de amor bueno te gustaría ser mi novia.

- tai...-

- que .. sucede - dijo nervioso

- lo siento pero yo solo te veo como amigo y nada mas lo siento pero no puedo ser tu novia tal ves otra lo merese lo siento

tai sintió como si su corazón explotaba en 1000 pedazos y todo el mundo se venia sobre su pecho sintió como si sus ojos espesaban a humedecerse pero antes de que llore salio de hay sin decir nada

una ves que tai llego a su casa simplemente se cambio y se puso en un rincón a llorar y grito

- DIME DE QUE COÑO SIRVE SI TU YA NO ESTAS- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

mientras tanto con sora

-tai no puedo creer que sientas eso por mi pero yo amo a otra persona- dijo la chica

ella estaba decidida a declararse a matt el amor de su vida cuando por fin llega a su casa sora toca la puerta y ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa y dice

- sora que sorpresa que se te ofrece. dijo matt

- ehh b..u...eno vengo a decirte algo- dijo un poco sonrojada

-bueno pasa- dijo el

una ves a adentro matt la invita a que tome asiento y se sienta y dice

-bueno sora que es lo que necesitas- dijo sonriendo

sora se puso nerviosa pero estaba decidida a declararse toma aire y dice

- bueno matt venia para decirte que yo que yo.. yo- se puso muy nerviosa

- tu que?- dijo matt un poco confundido

- yo te amo- sora lo solto y iso que matt se petrificada pues matt siempre avía sentido amor por ella

- yo también - dijo matt

matt se acerca y la besa sora lo acepta y cuando se separan matt le pregunta

- ¿ seras mi novia cierto? - dijo

- claro que si - dijo emocionada sora

bueno volvamos con tai

tai estaba sentado en su cama pensando como iba a vivir sin ella como podria vivir sin el amor de su vida no sabia como enfrentarlo enpiesa a llorar y susurra

- tendré que enfrentarlo- susurra el

al dia siguiente en la escuela tai iba caminando sin ganas de hablar con nadie pero cuando ve a sora agarrándole el brazo pegada a el mientras iban a la escuela los ve simplemente aumenta la velocidad y los pasa y entra a la escuela sora ve algo extrañada a tai era primera vez que no la saludaba sera por lo de ayer piensa sora una que termina la primera clase en el recreo tai estaba sentado sin nadie a su lado y piensa

- que hago sin sora a mi lado soy como un lápiz sin tinta pero mientras ella sea feliz no me da de otra, agh a quien engaño sin ella no puedo vivir es un infierno-

pero se salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio una voz familiar

-tai- dijo sora

tai al ver que hera ella se puso de pie y se fue de hay

-tai...- dijo sora

bueno dejarlo aquí vale seguiré si os gusta


	2. fin?

hey muy buenas a todos ya que os gusto el cap pasado vengo con la segunda parte bueno sigamos

-tai- dijo sora

mas tarde cuando salen tai ve algo que lo destroza por dentro ve a sora besándose con matt cuando se separan tai simplemente camina por alli sin decir nada pero matt lo agarra del brazo y dice

- que te pasa tai por no saludas- dijo el rubio

- no es nada que te importe - dijo soltándose y siguió caminando sora lo ve algo triste y dice

- tai si es por lo de ayer lo siento- dijo ella tai frena y mira asía un lado y siguió caminando cuando llega a su casa se pregunta asi mismo

|| sora como hare para conquistarte si amas a matt , nose pero creo que sera mejor dejarlo así de que ablo no no aceptare que este con el ||

mientras tanto con sora y matt

matt estaba sentado mientras sora estaba cocinando algo cuando termina sirve dos platos y matt dice

- que crees que le pase a tai que nos ignora- sora se quedo callada asta que contesta

- por que bueno el estaba enamorado de mi pero yo te amo a ti y por eso nos ignora- dijo algo nerviosa sora

- ya veo asi que estaba enamorado de ti- dijo matt

- si y debe estar celoso -dijo simplemente dijo sora

- ok ojala se le pase - dijo matt

- ya veo- ojala se le pasen los celos

-volvamos con tai no creen

tai estaba tan enfadado que golpea una foto de matt y dijo

- no puedo creer que halla elegido a ese cretino y no ami- dijo el

al dia siguiente

tai estaba yendo a la escuela se topo con matt y sora matt lo detuvo y le dijo

-tai si estas celoso por que sora me eligió ami y no ati no tienes el por que de ignoramos- dijo el rubio

- si tai no tienes que estar celoso dijo sora

- no estoy celoso comprendo el por que sora te escojio es por que te ama y ami no por eso lo enfrento pero no sois nadie para decir con quien hablo

vale - dijo tai tranquilo

- tai es mentira estas celoso por que no te amo - dijo sora

- si tai no mientas tu amas a sora

- si pero no puedo hacer nada tu amas a matt- dijo tai

mientras sora pensaba ahora que lo veo tai es mas lindo que matt

- si pero puedes buscar a otra persona- dijo el rubio

mientras sora pensaba ahora que lo pienso tai es mas lindo que matt y mas calmado pero yo amo a matt o a tai nose creo que a los dos o que pensó sora

tai sale caminando de hay pero sora lo detiene lo abraza y lo besa en la boca tai se sorprende y no sabia que hacer si separarse o corresponder decide por corresponder cuando se separan sora le dice a matt

- lo siento pero ahora que lo pienso yo amo a tai creo que tu solo fuiste un amor pasajero lo siento - dijo sora

- ok sora yo nunca te ame asi que quédate con tai - dijo matt sonriendo

- matt gracias -dijo sora

- tai ojala sean felices - dijo matt sonriendo

- gracias amigo- dijo el castaño

tai y sora se besan durante unos 35 segundos y cuando se separan tai dice

- la vida es mejor cuando amas a alguien-

bueno creo que llego el fin del fic o quieren mas cap dejenmelo en los reviws asi se escribe nose bueno ustedes decidan si creen que como matt no la quiso pues solo lo asia pero tai si por eso matt se dio cuenta de esto y dejo que sea feliz con sora para aclararles


End file.
